Caged Dog
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: Sequel for Locked in a Cage, dedicated to my little sister Emily how is always awesome. Review are welcome.


"James, James where are you?" Kendall said as he entered their apartment.

"In here and don't you say a damn word." James said as he tried to bust out of the dog cage with an adorable red-heeler puppy waggling his tail at the sight of his master coming home and the sight of his other master in his cage.

"James umm I know for a fact you hated it when I locked you in the cage a while back, but why are you in Buster's cage?" Kendall questioned as he closed the door behind him setting the groceries on the counter before going over to where his boyfriend was at.

"I didn't like getting locked in a cage when that brat did it to me, you it was fine and no I don't wanna do it again, but I was trying to coax Buster into his cage to show him where he should be sleeping at and the next thing I know the little demon shuts the door and it locks. So HELP ME OUT OF THIS DAMN CAGE!" James screamed the last part as he started to rock the cage causing it to flip onto its side. Kendall can't help but bust out laughing as James groans and moans from the cage landing on its side from his little rock.

As the laughter from Kendall started to die down and he wiped his eyes from the tears he had been shedding, he picked up the hyper little ball of energy from the floor and made his way over to his lover to make sure he wasn't hurt...too much. Kendall couldn't help but remember what had taken place six months ago when he had trapped James in a cage just like this one, the only difference was that James was only in his boxers last time and not trying to get their one year old puppy into his cage. Kendall couldn't help but picture what it must have looked like to see James crawling on the floor like a dog trying to coax their dog into his cage so that he could start sleeping in there instead of their room in their bed. What he must have sounded like just trying to get Buster into his cage. But before Kendall could fantasize anything else James's voice brought him back and he reminded him on what he had to do.

"Before I let you out how long have you been in there?" Kendall spoke as he start to flip the cage the right way ever so gently so that he didn't throw James in the opposite direction and injure him.

"Two hours, two fucking hours and I swear Kendall, Buster planned this, I know he did, or he takes way too much after you." James spoke as he got his equilibrium back just in time to hear the locked cage door open and stared to back out.

As James stood up, finally out of the cage again. He kissed his boyfriend on the lips, and glared for a moment at the puppy before softening his gaze and patted the dog's head announcing that he was going to take a shower and for Kendall to take Buster out pee or potty train him. With that James disappeared into their bedroom which had the master bathroom since both boys moved out and wanted some new freedom.

_Three hours later_

Ummm James can you help me please?" Kendall spoke as his boyfriend finally came out of the bedroom still drying his hair.

"Why what happ…" James stopped mid-sentence to see Kendall now locked in the cage with Buster inside instead of outside.

"How..how the hell Kendall did you lock _YOU'RE_ self in the cage…with buster?" James exclaimed as he through the towel over to the couch and walked around the cage trying to process how Kendall not only managed to get Buster in his cage but how Kendall ended up in the cage with him.

"Oh that..umm you see..shoelace." Kendall said sighing in defeat knowing that James would make fun of him for letting his shoelace get caught on the cage door only to have it close on him. And sure enough James did make fun of him that was after he laughed his ass off for about ten minutes trying to catch his breath James finally noticed little red marks on certain place on Kendall.

"Okay special special, now you wanna tell me why you have what looks like red welts on your arms and shit?" James asked as he knelt down in front of the portion of the cage that Kendall's face was visible.

"Buster doesn't like to share his space and he is small enough to maneuver around with me in here and please Jamie just let me out I don't like being in here I'm sorry I laughed at you just please let me out pretty please with anything you want on top." Kendall pleaded as he tried to give James his best puppy dog look knowing that he couldn't resist it.

As James looked at Kendall's expression and tried to look away his curiosity got the better of him and looked at his lover just in time to see his face puppy dog eyes in full force. With a sigh James got up from his kneeling position and went to where the cage door was, opening it Kendall gently backed as to not disturb the now sleeping puppy. As soon as Kendall was out James left the door slightly cracked just in case Buster got up and wanted to get out. Both boys looked at each other and then their sleeping dog both smiling at the sight of the still small but going to get big dog. They looked at each other laced their fingers with each other and went back to their bedroom, unbeknownst to them both. Buster had woken up just in time to see his master leave him. Not wanting to be left alone he little ball of energy ran after them only to be stopped by a door that he scratched at before a pissed off Kendall opened it standing in nothing but his birthday suit.

"Yeah we definitely need to train you to stay in your cage."

CHAPTER DONE!

Okay this is the sequel to Lock in a Cage and is part of my Grand Halloween Update I am doing. I still have quite a few tricks and treats left in my bag for you guys and I just hope I can post one maybe two more things before I crash from lack of sleep. But still I am going by Alaska time and I have till midnight there to have all my Halloween updated till next year. So with that said Emily this is just for you sis and I hope you like it. Now one to the next story!

And also before I forget

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!

Dalton


End file.
